wishes and dreams
by firebenderzuka
Summary: this story is about katara and how much she and her mother needs her father, and how wishes and dreams do come true. in modern day, sokka and katara's mother is still alive. they don't live in snow but near the beach and yodi yodi da. enjoy!


Hahahahhaha! My first short story and I felt smart after writing this! This story was first an assignment for school and when I got a really, really good grade on it I felt like I wanted to share it with u guys! Anyways, I haven't updated in a while so...WAASSUPPP!?!?!?!

ENJOY!

-FIREBENDERZUKA

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katara was walking on the shoreline of the beach. She felt the soaking sand rush up between her toes as she stepped in the cool salty water. (I felt really smart after writing this)

She paused for a second and took a moment to face the sea and tried her hardest to forget everything that's happening to her in the world. She closed her eyes and felt the cool wind hit her face. This was peace. She wanted peace. And she wondered why she couldn't have it.

'Why couldn't we all live in peace, like this? Why did there have to be a war? Why did they have to take my father away? HECK! Why did there have to be a firenation in the first place!' all these questions rushed through her head and she felt like she was going to explode! She brought her hands up to her forehead and rubbed her temples. All she needed right now was to relax and enjoy this sunrise moment.

After what felt like hours, katara then felt sleepy again since she had take this long walk after hours of no sleep. " maybe if I dream, my wish will come true" she muttered to herself as she walked back her house.

Katara opened the door that led into her home. She ignored the loud creak it made and closed the door behind her. She tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to wake up anyone, until she came across her mother's room. She took a peak in and saw her mother in her chair, sleeping, Sitting in front of her window; waiting for her loved one to come home.

Kiana took off her robe and laid it on her mother. She glanced down at her. Her mother was very, very beautiful. Her high cheek bones made everyone want to pinch her cheeks. Her long, locks of chestnut hair, made everyone want to run their fingers through it, and then were her eyes. Everyone loved her eyes. Her eyes were like two pools of icy, cool, blue water that everyman wanted to dive into. And she wouldn't let them.

Her mother was in love with another man. A man who was fighting in the war, for his family and his nation. Everyone kept telling her that he wasn't going to come back, but she ignored then, although Katara could tell that it was tearing her part in the inside.

Katara then started to walk out of her mother's room until she heard a loud creak. She knew that creak. In fact, she just heard that creak just a few minutes ago. She then got the idea that someone was breaking in!

Katara didn't know what to do. 'Should I hide?! Should I fight!? Or should I just run away!? No, im not going to run away or hide like a coward!' she thought.

Katara stepped slowly down the hall into the living room. She hid behind the couch and peeked over it, only to see a man walking towards the kitchen.

She couldn't tell who it was though. It was still alittle bit to dark in the room. She grabbed a broom that was leaning on the couch and stood up. She turned on the lamp and just before she was going to wack the man, she widened her eyes.

She dropped the broom and just stared at the man in front of her. She tried to smile, but she was to surprised.

The man in front of her slapped a smile on his face and put his arms out, gesturing for a hug. "Come here," he said softly. She then jumped into his arms and embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go.

The man made a loud 'Oomph' but then chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Kiana was so very happy. She was as happy as she has ever been in her life, that this man that she was embracing, was her father.

Fin

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

SEE! I TOO CAN BE A VERY SERIOUS PERSON AT TIMES! LOLZ

man I had like tears of joy after writing this for the second time, lolz. Well hoped you liked it and I don't care how rude or nice your reviews are, it's just how I get better, and please leave suggestions if I missed something. Ok then! L8erz chickie deez!

-firebender zuka


End file.
